


Grounded

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Good Friend TK, Hurt TK, TK Strand Whump, TK is Baby, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I love your fics!! Can you may be write something about someone who they save find out that tk is gay and attacks him and he tries to hide it from everyone but he ends up passing out?? Tk whump is the best
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 238





	Grounded

Everything hurt. He was almost certain that his ribs were broken and he could feel the bruises forming on his legs. TK limped toward the truck, trying his best to act normal.

“You okay kid?” Owen asked him, noticing TK’s strange walk.

“Yeah dad I’m good.”

“Tell Carlos to go easy on you next time,” Judd teased.

“Shut up,” TK laughed then grimaced in pain. He covered it with a cough as he slapped Judd’s chest.

Judd eyed him suspiciously but didn’t say anything as the truck moved forward and they headed back toward the station.

TK struggled to get out of the rig with his shaking legs. Marjan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her.

“TK you need to tell your dad what happened.”

“I’m fine Marjan.”

“You’re definitely not fine. He could file a report. Don’t be stupid TK.”

“My dad has enough on his plate right now. I can’t do that to him.”

“You need to take care of yourself. Tell him or I will.”

Marjan eyed him threateningly as she went with Mateo to do inventory on the truck.

TK limped off to his dad’s office. He knew Marjan was right, he just hated admitting it.

“Hey dad, can I talk to you.”

“Sure, and you can help me with this paper work.”

He nodded and pulled up a chair next to Owen. His head started to swim when he looked at the stack of papers his dad slid him.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird since the last call.”

“Dad I-”

He was cut off when his stomach lurched. A wave of dizziness hit him and he lost everything he’d eaten that day on the office floor. Then the world went dark.

*****

“Judd get up here,” Owen shouted as he moved his son out of the chair to lay him on the floor. “Mateo bring a med bag.”

“What the hell happened?” Judd asked. He was out of breath from taking the stairs two at a time but he dropped to his knees and started checking TK over.

“I don’t know. Something happened on the last call, he was acting weird. I think he was trying to tell me but he threw up and then passed out.”

“Oh no,” Marjan was in the doorway, Mateo behind her.The younger man pushed by her and knelt by Judd.

“This is my fault cap,” she said. “I should have told you.”

“What do you mean Marjan?”

Before she could answer TK started to groan and move on the floor.

“Whoah, relax buddy. Take it easy,” Judd clasped TK’s hand and helped him sit up.

“TK,” Owen knelt down to be on his son’s level and suddenly TK felt like he was five again. “What happened?”

TK looked up at Marjan. 

“Tell him,” she said softly.

“On the last call, you know you sent me and Marjan around back of the wedding to check on everyone else. It was fine, but one of the groomsmen was really drunk. He saw Marjan’s hijab and lunged at her. I jumped in front of her and told him that if he wanted to fight someone, I was gay and at least it would be a fair fight. But obviously he kicked my ass.”

“You dumb son of a bitch,” Judd looked like he was trying to resist the urge to slap him.

“TK honey. You are so stupidly brave. I love you, but you are giving me gray hairs.”

“I think you already had them.”

“Okay now you’re grounded.”

“I’m twenty six.”

“You’re still grounded.”


End file.
